Smile, It's a New day
by kerawolf
Summary: Roxas and his family were the new people on the block. He hated it because that meant people were going to pester and annoy him until they got all the information they wanted, expecially a certain red headed idiot. Bad Summary, but it's yaoi and AkuRoku.


This will be yaoi!!!!!! But the first few chapters won't have much…so yeah…enjoy!!!! xD

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Roxas, Roxas wake up, we're gonna be late for school!" I was pulled out of my dream by an annoyingly sugar-coated voice and then there after pushed off the bed, blanket and all.

"Sora!!!" My disheveled and husky voice yelped as he went to pick up I blanket and, of course, myself off the floor. A giggle was heard over the head of the bed, bright blue eyes peaking out from spiky brunette bangs. The alarm clock beeped to life as the hour was told off in an annoyingly cheerful voice. My blue eyes hardly left my twin who was now snooping around in the closet.

"Sora, what the fuck are you doing?" Big Blue Eyes, (yes, you read correct, they're capitalized, only because I _knew _they were used as a weapon against all of humanity.) stared back at me as my twin grabbed a set of pants and threw them at my annoyed face. Soft lips parted into a wide grin that was inhumanly possible for anyone but Sora.

Said idiot started raiding my closet again, not bothering to answer the simple question. Instead he pulled out a shirt and a pair of shoes from my once tidy and, now, slightly molested closet.

"Put that on! And your not coming out until you do, don't take to long or we'll be late for are first day of school!!!" I could just see the exclamation marks at the end of the sentences. With that the door shut with a sound bang. Grumbling I headed for the bathroom to take a quick shower. Half way though the shower my twins words finally caught up to me.

"Shit!" I yelp- yelled, damnit, men don't _yelp_, as he pulled the curtain away and looked at his clock though the open door.

8:00AM beamed across the window of the small contraption. I quickly washed off and dried grabbing the outfit my brother had chosen and quickly pulled it on. I ran down the stairs, nearly tripping over my brother who was heading up them. Grabbing Sora's arm, I pulled him into a 180 and out the door, snatching the backpacks from the couch.

"I told you if you didn't hurry we'd be late!" My brother huffed. Sora snatched his arm out of my grip rubbing his other hand over it back and forth slowly dulling the pain. I knew he was wondering about my sanity, or lack there of anyway. He turned to the tall building in front of us, and then stared at my hunched figure.

"Whelp!" he grinned showing his pearly whites. "Where here, lets go slow poke." And with that he grabbed my still shaking figure.

"Oi, Sora! Don't pull me!" I snapped when I had finally caught my breath. Sora just grinned at me stupidly, thus beginning the rolling of my eyes..

"Hey, look!" He pointed to a group of kids clad in…black…robes? Yep. Definitely black robes. Weird. Ah well, I'll probably never talk to th-, wait a damn minute why the fuck is Sora pulling me to the group. Fuck, here comes the shit eating grin he does so well.

"Sora, wai-" My whisper was cut short by Sora's big mouth.

"Hi, I'm Sora, and this is Roxas! Would you guys tell us where the office is?" His grin was still in place, but I knew he was annoyed at noticing me glaring at him from the corner of my eyes. Ha! Beat that! If I could I would have stuck my tongue out at him, but I knew that was childish, so I'll do that at home.

"Sure kid, what kind of 'office' are ya talkin' 'bout? The one with the weird blue hair asked, grinning in what I knew to be a perverted manner, before I could tell him to go fuck himself, my naïve and idiotic twin butted in.

"What do ya mean?" His big blue eyes sparkled slightly in the sun, casting off a 'fuck me' look. I quickly grabbed him and told the robed idiot/pervert to nicely 'fuck off'.

"Roxas!" My idiotic twin lectured as we walked into the front of the school. "Don't do that! They were trying to be nice, but you had to go off on them like a-a meany!" I rolled my eyes.

"Sure Sora, next time I see someone try and rape you with their eyes, I'll make sure to be nice and let them do what they wanted with you, while I sat in the background and filed my nails." I snapped back harshly.

"What?" My brother's eyes went huge and 'sparkly' as he looked back at me, almost, dare I say it, fearfully? I sighed and ran my hand though my messy blonde locks. "Don't worry 'bout it Sora, I won't let anyone do something like that to you, ok?"

He nodded lightly, his chocolate brown locks bobbing on his head. We walked silently though the halls of the school finding the office a few minutes later. Sora walked in, slowly plastering a smile on his face. I sighed again, knowing today would be a bitch to deal with.

He came out a while later and handed me my schedule. I quickly glanced over it and then looked a Sora's who seemed a bit brighter now. We had English, Math , Science, lunch, and P.E together.

I smiled lightly at him, and his smile grew even brighter. We may not have that annoying Clichéd twin thing going on, but we did have are own way of making each other happy, and I liked it that way.

I walked in to the first class; math. Joy. I quickly followed my twin to the back where we will no doughtily pass notes to each other. As I walked towards my seat, I saw a redhead already sitting in front of me looking back at me with mischievous emerald green eyes. His eyes, I don't know they, just, well, it was like a pulling, almost as if he were calling out to me, and frankly I've never really played on the other side of the fence, if you know what I mean. I had never really dated actually.

I'm not a very clichéd person, but I could have sworn I felt my heart skip a beat. Shaking my head, I subtly sat down next to my twin, and started listening to the chatter of the teacher in front, trying to get my mind off the handsome redhead.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DONE!!!!! Ok, sorry it's so short, I'll hopefully have the next chapter up soon….so yeah, hoped you enjoyed!!!!

DISCLAIMER!! I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anyone/anything in the game, or whatever….sadly….


End file.
